The art has recently taken strong interests in the use of natural nitrogenous materials as agricultural nutrient substances and some of these substances are now being commercially produced as fertilizers and animal feed supplements with varying degrees of effectiveness.
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,997,469, 5,021,077 and 5,021,247 disclose methods of preparing high integrity natural nitrogenous granules for agriculture by heating natural nitrogenous materials under alkaline conditions until the materials develop adhesive properties, forming the materials into granules by mechanical means and heating the granules until they harden.
Although the foregoing disclosures represented economical steps forward in the utilization of natural nitrogen products, they employed time consuming batch processes and did not recognize the need to quickly treat and recover the natural nitrogenous materials before degradation of these materials occurs causing undesirable nitrogen losses by ammonia vaporization, and caramelization of the natural nitrogenous materials with accompanying loss in nitrogen quality and availability.
No teachings or suggestions have been provided in the prior art of a continuous process for the recovery of natural nitrogenous materials as improved agricultural nutrient substances without caramelization of the natural materials or loss of ammonia nitrogen from the material.
Terms used herein are defined in the following list:
1. Natural nitrogenous materials--any substance occurring in nature formed by living organisms and containing nitrogen, including food processing by-products and wastes, usually in the form of protein or complex organic nitrogen compounds such as uric acid.
2. High integrity--high degree of physical soundness, strength, and resistance to attrition.
3. Adhesive property--the capability of bonding surfaces together by surface attachment.
4. Water soluble nitrogen--soluble in water as defined by the Association of American Plant Food Control Officials (AAPFCO).
5. Harden--to make not soft but solid, firm to touch, and resistant to attrition.
6. Chopper--device for cutting into small pieces by hitting with sharp knives or bars.
7. Percent--weight percent.
8. Base--class of compounds producing pH's between 7 and 14 and having the ability to neutralize acids.
9. Agricultural Nutrient Substances--synthetic or natural materials normally used in the field of agriculture, such as plant nutrients or animal feeds and feed supplements.
10. Caramelization--browning reaction. This reaction is a complicated, non-enzymatic sequence of chemical changes during the exposure to heat of foods containing carbohydrates and proteins. It begins with an aldol condensation of these compounds and ends with the formation of furfural. These changes undesirably affect nutritive value, texture, palatability, and color of food.
11. Non-destructive--the basic chemical structure of treated proteins and carbohydrates remains unchanged. Caramelization has not occurred.